The present invention relates to an excavation bucket and, more particularly, to a ripper apparatus coupled to an excavation bucket and configured to create indentations in a trench wall.
Excavation buckets of the type used with backhoes are well-known in the art. Such excavation buckets are often used to dig trenches, for example, in connection with septic systems. Conventional excavation buckets provide for substantially smooth vertical sidewalls in the trench. However, it is desirable, particularly in connection with septic systems, to provide a plurality of grooves or indentations within the trench sidewalls in order to increase the surface area thereof, thereby providing for more efficient absorption by the sidewalls and improving efficiency of the septic system.
Furthermore, particularly when digging trenches in soil with high moisture content, conventional excavation buckets will smear or compact the soil of the trench sidewalls. As such, absorption efficiency of the resulting septic system is reduced. Breaking-up the sidewalls not only increases the absorption surface area but improves the porosity of soil, thereby facilitating improved absorption and improving efficiency of the septic system.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, an excavation bucket is configured to form a trench, the bucket including a first sidewall, and a second sidewall positioned in spaced relation to the first sidewall. A bottom portion connects the first sidewall and the second sidewall. A ripper apparatus is releasably attached to the first sidewall. The ripper apparatus includes a mounting member, a coupler configured to releasably attach the mounting member to the first sidewall, and a plurality of cutters extending outwardly from the mounting member and configured to create indentations in a sidewall of the trench formed by the bucket.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a ripper apparatus kit is provided for attachment to an excavation bucket. The ripper apparatus kit includes a mounting member, and a plurality of cutters configured to be supported by the mounting member and to extend outwardly therefrom. A coupler is configured to releasably secure the mounting member to the excavation bucket.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a cutter is configured to be removably supported by an excavation bucket. The cutter includes a cylindrical base portion, and a plurality of longitudinally extending splines supported by the base portion. A cutting portion is supported by the base portion.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the invention in several forms and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.